


Love Is Watching Someone Die

by xRamona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can you tell I like writing about grief yet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, RIP Allison Argent, can you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRamona/pseuds/xRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sort of peaceful, she supposes. It's just kind of like when you're swimming and you dive under ; There's just this calming feeling that covers you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Watching Someone Die

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing about death and grief and this is becoming bad jfc

It's sort of peaceful, she supposes. It's just kind of like when you're swimming and you dive under ; There's just this calming feeling that covers you. 

Death is sort of terrifying too, and she knows this. Death has been entwined into her life since she'd moved here, and the young girl knows more about it then she should. Then any teenager should. 

The hit is quick, so quick, and she seems to fall in slow motion. Scott catches her like he'd done so many times before, and hes warm and careful and she just  _isnt_ hurting. Every breath leaves her  She doesn't hurt, her body just feels numb in his arms, and the only thing that really hurts is watching his face scrunch up, confused and worried, with inner conflict. She wishes maybe she could fix this, fix everything. And she prays that Stiles can take care of him the way she couldn't. The way she can't anymore. And she hopes maybe Kira will make a move and help him be happy again because they look like sunshine together.  _She wants them all to be happy again._

Everything in her mind is sort of jumbled, tangled together like wires and she tries to make something of the thoughts that run into each other. She's always been scared. She's been scared to lose her father, her friends. She'd been scared to lose herself like she had before, and she was scared to lose her life. It seemed she'd been doing a lot of that lately. But the tears help clear things up somehow, and she's never been more thankful.

She tries. She tries to speak and it's oddly difficult, but it doesn't hurt. None of it hurts.  _Not her, anyways._ She's sure there's blood, and  _oh god_ , they've all seen too much blood already. They've all seen too much pain, dealt with too much pain. She can't add to it, she cant let her death haunt them like the others. She knows Lydia is safe, and it makes everything a little better. Even with death looming only so far away, her thoughts are haywire again. Lydia is safe.  **Safe.** And that was exactly why she'd come here, wasn't it? To make sure she was safe. To save her best friend.

It's still not painful, but concerns weigh her down before there's a moment where realization hits. She's not here for much longer, she wont be able to stay here in his arms or shop with Lydia tomorrow. So she takes a deep, shuddering breath and tries harder. He needs to know. He needs to know she loves him. Lydia needs to know how hard she tried. How much she cared. They all needed to know how much she cared.

They did though. They understood somehow, how much they all meant to her.Shes sure of it. Even though this is a death sentence she feels okay. 

 ** _"..-I love you, Scott."_**  It kind of hurts to say it, because she won't be able to say it again. But still, she prays that he'll hear it more than enough. She tries to repeat it but things get fuzzy. All she wants is to stay awake, just for a few more minutes, because they have to  _know._ They need to know how proud she is of all of them. But she's trying and nothing is budging and maybe it felt like diving in water at first and now it feels like waves crashing onto her before she can catch her breath. She tries, and tries, and tries. It's not working though and Allison breathes out softly. They know. They have to know.

She's proud of them. All of them. And shes sure they know it. After that, its not too hard to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> scree i hope you liked it i guess? I dunno i just have a lot of difficult feelings about allisons death ok


End file.
